Drunk or just passion
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: It's a party for the down fall of Aizen. A party with young people who are in love always ends the same way. WARNING M.


All soul reapers were in a massive hall celebrating the down fall of Aizen. They were all dressed up in formal clothing instead of their normal uniform. They had their swords at the back of the room in case a hollow decided to attack. Toshiro Hitsugaya was leaning against the wall in a traditional tuxedo that his best friend had picked out for him. He was hopeless at those type of things. His said best friend came walking towards him in a blue strapless dress that stopped at her knees. She leaned on the wall beside him.

"Toshiro, you should just enjoy yourself. We arranged this, so soul reapers can remember what it is like to be alive." She smiled at him.

"Karin, I am enjoying myself" Karin shook her head. She held a cup out to him.

"Drink, it's fine it's just punch" he gladly took the drink if it was just punch.

After a few more drinks, Toshiro and Karin were dancing so close to each other. Both of them couldn't stand up straight. If one person stumbled the other one would just laugh. Eventually they held tight onto each other. Soon the next song came on was slightly erotic. Karin had her hands at his waist. Karin started to grind against him, in time with the music. She slid her body down until she was crouching then back up on her feet. Toshiro moaned every time they she did so. Toshiro held on her waist then pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slowly made their way down from her hips and stayed on her ass. Karin still grineded against him. Karin reached up to his neck and started to kiss the cold flesh. Toshiro gave a loud moan. Karin smiled against him. She stopped want she as doing then looked around the hall. She wanted to have some privacy with him. Karin turned her attention back to Toshiro. She grabbed his tie and insisted that he followed her. Toshiro quickly understood her thought, process. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his office.

When they were in the door, Toshiro pushed Karin against it, locking it. Making sure no one would bother them. He kept his hand firmly on her ass. He made sure he paid her back from a few minutes ago but with interest. He pressed his wet lips against her hot neck, Karin moaned, tilting her head so he could get a better view. As she did this, it revealed more cleavage. Toshiro started to lick the now burning flesh. He started at the top of her jaw then made it down to her breast bone. His hands slowly moved from her ass to her breasts. Toshiro grabbed her wrist then pulled her over to the couch. He carefully laid her down while he straddled on top of her. Her breath was heavy and hot. Her face was bright red, she had a few beads of sweat coming down her forehead.

Luckily for Toshiro the zip to her dress was right between her breasts. He slowly pulled at the zipper, making sure he was taking his time. He didn't want to rush anything. On this occasion Karin wasn't wearing a bra. He got the perfect view to her top half. Her long black hair covered her breasts. She looked so sexy in her dress. Toshiro couldn't hold back for much longer. He pushed her hair away from her assets making sure to get a feel of them. When Karin felt his cold hands on her assets, she moaned loudly. He leaned down and captured the right nub with his teeth. He started to pull, lick and suck on it. While massaging the other one. Karin arched her back so he could get closer to them. Toshiro forgot about the other breast and paid his attention on the right one. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer, if it was even possible. Karin now was in extreme pleasure.

Toshiro soon started moaning her name. Karin slowly opened her eyes to see her sweaty friend above her, panting for his life. Karin pushed Toshiro off her then she stood back up. She slowly took of his tie not taking her eyes of his. She threw the tie on the floor once it had came off. Karin started to unbutton his shirt, still keeping the the jacket on. She lead him to his chair and pushed him onto it once she had unbuttoned his shirt. She couldn't see his abs just quiet yet. Karin climed onto his lap, her knees resting on the chair. She started to kiss his neck. She slowly pushed his jacket and shirt of his shoulders. Kissing the bare fresh in front of her. She could feel his erection against her. Karin gave a smirk. She soon started to rub her womanhood against his manhood. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, while she grinned against him. She grabbed his hand and held it while she pleasured him.

"Mmmm Karin." He said every time she rubbed her womanhood against him. She held him close, with no space between their bare chests. Her hands soon started to slide down his body. She slowly unbuttoned his trousers. She moved the two sides out of the way so his penis was in view. Karin went harder and faster against him. His moaning got louder.

When she felt like he was at his limit she climbed of him and went on her knees on the floor. She spread his legs, pushing them to the sides of his chair. Karin pulled down his boxers down revealing his huge penis. She grabbed it and slowly started to pump it with her hands. Toshiro hands went to her hair. She smirked at his flustered face. She licked her lips then started to lick the shaft. She mainly stayed at the tip as it got the best reaction went she ran her tongue against it. She then placed the hard shaft into her mouth. Toshiro pushed on her head so most of his shaft was in her mouth. He was so much pleasure, he didn't really notice that she was nearly choking. Toshiro gave a loud moan before he came. His cum was to much for Karin that it flowed down her bare chest.

Toshiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. He then lifted her onto his desk. He swivelled the chair around so he was facing the desk. He stood up and licked of the cum that was flowing down her body. Once she was all cleaned up Toshiro sat back down. His hands stroking up and down her toned legs. He brushed passed the dress and stroked her inner thighs. Karin knocked over some paperwork when she let her hands rest on the desk. Toshiro grabbed the top of her pants and pulled them off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her of the desk so he could take of her dress completely, then he sat her back down again. He couldn't help but blush at her total beauty. He slid her legs open to get a better of view of her beauty. He then went back to stroke her inner thighs but this time he occasionally stoked her womanhood making her moan in pleasure. He wanted her to feel the most pleasure she had even felt before. Toshiro grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He now stared to lick around the area. Karin's hands couldn't take the pleasure and fell back on the desk. Her breathing was now sharp and heavy.

"Toshiro don't tease me. Just do it" she begged. Toshiro smirked at her begging then he slipped his tongue inside of her. His tongue started swirling in circles. Reaching every point inside of her. He then reached up and started to massage her breasts. Karin was now in total pleasure. Karin started to pant heavily then soon she came. He licked of every single drops of cum on his face. Toshiro got one of her legs and pulled wrapped it around his waist. Karin understood his demands and wrapped her other leg around his bare waist. Karin reached up and wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck. Karin finally pressed their lips together. Both of them fought for dominance. Luckily for Toshiro he had won. He let his wet tongue explore her mouth. Karin pulled herself of the desk so Toshiro completely had her in his grasp. His hands were firm on her ass.

They both broke for air, looking at the other person, they were covered in sweat. Both of them were breathing heavily. Toshiro saw how her skin glistened, this made her irresistible to him. They managed to fall against the wall when they were making out. Toshiro leaned against the wall while he picked Karin up. He then entered her. Karin threw her head back at the pain. Tears were flowing down her face. Toshiro noticed this and stopped what he was doing.

"Sorry, have I hurt you?" Karin shakes her head.

"No, it was going to be sore anyway. It's not your fault." Karin then rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes she gave Toshiro a nod to continue. First he thrusted slowly. Even though they were going at slow pace Karin was still moaning his name. He loved Karin moaning his name. He decided to pick the pace up. Karin was moaning his name loudly now. Toshiro was going so fast it was hard for Karin to keep up with him. Her nails scratched down his back. When they both came Karin held onto him tightly. Toshiro did not stop thrusting inside her. Cum was dripping out of her, sliding down her legs.

In the office was another door that lead to his bedroom. He didn't often sleep at his own home, so they created a bedroom for him at the office. Toshiro opened the door and dropped the sweaty girl on the bed. She was lying on her back. Toshiro grabbed her and turned her round so she was on her stomch he picked up her ass and inserted his large cock inside of her. Karin was still breathing loudly as he thrusted behind her. He again came inside of her. He then got out of her to see, her full to the brim with his and hers semen and also blood. Toshiro couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Karin grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed laying him on his back. Karin stood up and mounted his penis. She wanted to his face when she was the one thrusting. She slowly pushed her way down on him. He held his hand out to her. She kindly took it. She then started to raise and lower her hips. Toshiro soon started to raise his hips in time with hers. After Karin came again she collapsed on top of Toshiro. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers over them.

When Karin woke up the next morning she felt bare. She also noticed that she was sleeping next to someone. The said someone moved there face towards her. She was shocked to see Toshiro bare chested. Karin quickly looked under the covers to see that both of them were completely naked. She saw various liquids running down her legs. She also felt that her legs were sore. Toshiro groaned as he woke up. He was shocked to see Karin lying beside him.

"Yeah, we did it" Toshiro didn't know what to say. He could remember every detail of last night but somehow he couldn't stop. He also didn't have a hangover.

"I know, I can remember every detail of it. Sorry I couldn't help myself. For some reason I don't have a hangover"

"That's because, I didn't give you any alcohol." Karin said as she pulled the covers up so he couldn't see anything.

"How come we kept stumbling when we were dancing?"

"That's because we are bad dancers. That's why" she explained.

"Then how come I couldn't help myself." Karin thought about what he had said.

"Probably because that's what you wanted," Karin blushed "The setting and time made it perfect" Toshiro was confused at first but after some thought he always fantasised about Karin in bed. He also remember that Karin took control a couple of times. Karin couldn't help but blush a put the events that happened last night. She couldn't do that now. She was too scared but seeing him in his glory again gave her more confidence.

"You mean, you-" he was cut off when Karin climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Karin said in between kisses. Toshiro shook his head. When they broke for air, they were breathing heavily.

"Be my girlfriend. That will be enough proof" Toshiro smirked. Karin nodded then went back kissing him. She wanted to relive the events from last night. So she soon started kiss his neck.

Hoped you like this :)


End file.
